Una oportunidad
by la-bren
Summary: Narra el nacimiento de Gohan. ¿Qué tanto tuvo que sufrir Chichi y Goku y cómo se sintieron al saber que por poco moría?.


**Una oportunidad**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Empezada el 25 de Julio de 2001. Este fanfic lo escribí para un concurso. Y es sobre la familia Son y el nacimiento de Gohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Era una cálida noche, sentados a la luz de la luna tratando de olvidarse de todo y sólo brindar debido a su aniversario de bodas. Goku sentado muy cerca de Milk, tenían enlazadas sus manos para tomar de las copas que cada uno tenía llena de Champagne. Todo era romántico hasta que Milk se empezó a marear. 

-Goku... me duele la cabeza, ahora vengo voy a tomarme una medicina.. 

-Te acompaño, no te me vayas a caer y luego quién te sostiene 

Milk se levantó del pasto y se dirigió a la cocina, ya que estaban en el patio trasero de su casa, pero algo interrumpió dicha acción. 

Goku volteó, lo distrajo una luciérnaga, pero cuando recobró la concentración se dio cuenta de que Milk estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, trató de moverla para despertarla pero fue inútil, la movió por segunda vez que logró despertarla. 

-Estas bien, te desmayaste de repente... 

-Sí gracias. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo. 

Entraron a la casa y decidieron ir a descansar, Milk planeó una cita con el doctor para saber qué le produjo esa caída. 

Durmieron pacíficamente y muy juntitos por cierto^^. Amaneció pero Goku seguía roncando como si estuviera rugiendo, Milk se despertó no quiso molestar a su compañero y lo dejó durmiendo tranquilamente. 

Se arregló y salió de la casa directo al hospital, pero no sin antes dejar una nota explicando su ausencia. Al llegar al hospital, pidió una cita con el doctor, aunque se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que estaba disponible, Milk pensaba que tenía que esperar una cola de personas, pero no, se había equivocado. Entonces entró a la oficina del doctor contenta. 

-Buenos días doctor ¿Puedo pasar? 

-Claro, con mucho gusto señora ¿En qué puedo servirle? Tome asiento 

Milk se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio del doctor. 

-Mire doctor, el día de ayer tuve un desmayo repentino y no encuentro relación con algo que me haya pasado anteriormente.... 

-Tendré que hacerle análisis de sangre, también le tomaré la presión, puede ser un problema de colesterol.... ¿Es usted casada? 

-Sí 

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? 

-Hace una año, ayer fue nuestro aniversario. 

-Ahhhh...... talvez no sea el colesterol, venga conmigo, le tomaré los análisis.. 

Milk acompañó al doctor. Le tomaron muestras de todo y cuando terminó salió hacia su casa pero hizo una escala en la dulcería favorita para comprar unos ricos chocolates. 

Pasó una semana y se propuso a regresar al hospital pero esta vez acompañada de Goku. Como ya tenía cita entró rápidamente, el doctor los esperaba con documentos y resultados. 

-Konnichiwa doctor, ya pasó una semana y quisiera saber de los resultados, él es mi esposo Goku. Lo señalaba 

-Mucho gusto. Dijo Goku saludándolo de mano. 

-Bien.... primero que nada quiero felicitarlos. Dijo el doctor muy emocionado. 

Goku y Milk voltearon a verse. 

-¿Poooooor qué? 

-Pero señora ¡Es obvio! Tienen un año de casados y........ algo ya le produjo un desmayo..... nooooo creo que sea un a enfermedad o que le haya faltado aire.... por cierto ¿Usted es regular o irregular en su ciclo? 

-Em...... ya se me había olvidado...... pues soy irregular, pero hace como dos meses que no menstruo..... 

-Vaya, ¡Qué casualidad! Tiene un año de casada, tuvo un desmayo, es muy joven todavía y no a menstruado en dos meses........ mmmm...... ¿Qué será? (Dijo irónicamente) Dedúzcalo usted misma. 

Milk meditó falsamente hasta que puso cara de felicidad. El doctor la vio y parecía que hablaban telepáticamente. 

-Sí señora usted está embarazada 

Milk volteó hacia Goku muy contenta y por obviedad, Goku no estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando así que le tuvieron que explicar casi con manzanas. 

Meses después vemos a Goku saliendo y entrando de la casa con montañas de comida, ya que a Milk se le antojaba hamburguesas, dulces, pasteles y todo lo que contiene una alta cantidad de carbohidratos. Hay veces que llegaba a comer más que Goku. 

El estómago se le notaba cada día más grande y empezaba con pequeñas contracciones. 

Iban al hospital para hacer ultrasonidos y supieron que iba a ser niño. Pero por el noveno mes Milk se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas, junto a ella estaba su padre OxSatan viendo la televisión, Goku estaba en la cocina tratando de buscar comida ya que Milk se la había acabado. 

-Como siempre no hay nada en la televisión. Dijo OxSatan furioso. 

-No sé por qué no mejor te pones a leer un libro o a hacer otra cosa que no sea ver la televisión. Respondió Milk. 

-Mmm..... (vio a su hija embarazada) Ah...... ya quiero que nazca mi nieto... por cierto ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? 

-Pues tenía pensado Einstein............ talvez Isaac, es un buen nombre...... o Newton 

-Vaya.... y por qué quieres ponerle esos nombres tan.................... ¿Bonitos?. Dijo irónicamente. 

-Es que quiero que mi hijo sea un gran investigador, por eso lo voy a poner a estudiar mucho.... 

-Pues..... parece que el niñito va a tener mucho futuro 

-Claro..... yo le....... 

Milk empezó a sentir otra vez dolor y creyó que era una de las contracciones que le daban, pero sintió un líquido fluir. 

-AHHHH..... PAPÁ........ LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA.......... SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE............. 

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!? Afirmó OxSatan 

-NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO LLAMA AL HOSPI..... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH........ Milk sintió una contracción más. 

OxSatan desesperado llamó al hospital más cercano y le mandaron unos paramédicos. 

-AHHHHHHHH...... DUELE........... GOKUUUUUUUUU TU HIJO VA A NACEEEEEER!! 

Mientras en la cocina, Goku, que estaba a punto de comerse el sándwich de 5 pisos que encontró salió directo a la sala, creyó que el niño ya estaba afuera de Milk y que lo iba a recibir en brazos. 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mi hijo? (Volteaba para todas partes) ¿Dónde está no lo veo? 

-ESTA AQUÍ...... TODAVÍA NO NACE!!. Dijo Milk enojada de rabia. 

-Ah.... yo pensé que ya estaba aquí sentado... 

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO Y NO TE QUEDES TAMPOCO AHÍ PARADO Y VETE A EMPACAR PARA EL HOSPITAL........... PONLE ROPA, TOALLAS, NO SÉ, LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! 

Goku al oír esas órdenes no tuvo más que obedecerlas. Mientras a OxSatan le explicaban otras cosas más difíciles. 

-Señor... si el bebé llega a nacer antes de lo previsto quiero que vaya por una toalla grande y la ponga bajo su hi..... 

-¿QUEEEEE? Y PARA QUÉ, YO NO QUIERO RECIBIRLO, NO SÉ......... MEJOR APÚRENSE, apúrense! 

-Por eso le estoy explicando cómo........ pone una toalla debajo de su hija y con una cobija suave, no rasposa, recibe al bebé, pero lo primero que tiene que sacar es la cabeza, ya después es más fácil 

Le fueron explicando paso por paso, pero en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos. Pusieron a Milk en una camilla y la subieron al camión, Goku la acompañó, pero cada 5 minutos sentía los duros apretones de mano por parte de Milk y OxSatan se quedó a cuidar la casa. [Claro semejante cosota no cabe en ninguna parte] 

Llegaron al hospital y Milk tuvo que entrar de urgencias, ya dentro del cuarto le hicieron análisis de todo tipo y le dieron el último ultrasonido. Milk seguía con contracciones, pero una enfermera notó algo extraño en el ultrasonido. 

-Doctor, doctor..... el niño tiene circular de cordón... 

-¿Qué? No es posible tendremos que hacerle cesaría 

-Señora, a su hijo le está ahorcando el cordón umbilical y tenemos que operar para no perderlo. Dijo una de las enfermeras. 

-¿Qué? Pero quiero estar presente cuando nazca. Dijo Milk preocupada. 

-Si quiere ponemos bloqueo.......... eso es anestesia de la mitad para abajo... 

-NO, NO, mejor duérmame no quiero más inyecciones.... 

-Esta bien señora....... 

A Goku lo sacaron del cuarto y le dijeron que esperara en la sala, unas enfermeras tuvieron que quedarse a calmarlo y explicarle lo que pasaba hasta con manzanas también. 

Mientras en urgencias le pusieron a Milk anestesia general y con un bisturí le hicieron una pequeña abertura, no profunda para no lastimar al bebé. Cuando abrieron lo suficiente buscaron el cordón para poder cortar tanto de la mamá como del bebé. Retiraron el cordón del pequeño cuello y lo llevaron a una mesa cerca del cuarto, le tomaron toda clase de análisis pero vieron que el niño no lloraba y que aparte el corazón le latía muy rápido. Así que actuaron al instante tratando de encontrar qué era lo que ocasionó eso. Mientras que en la otra camilla suturaban a Milk. De repente el corazón le dejó de latir al bebé y tuvieron que darle electroshock, tomaron el resucitador para recién nacidos. [Ya se imaginan, unas mugrecitas, qué ternura^^] 

-Despejen..... Dijo el doctor. 

Todos se retiraban de la camilla, pero el bebé no respondía, repitieron el proceso pero seguía sin responder. Las enfermeras veían al doctor entristecidas tratando de hacerle entender que lo había perdido pero el doctor no se dio por vencido. 

-'Por favor Dios tienes que darle una oportunidad, es todavía un bebé, tiene que vivir mucho' (Se dijo pensando) Despejen..... 

Repitió el proceso sin perder la esperanza y gracias a un milagro el corazón volvió a latir normalmente. Las enfermeras no lo creían. El bebé estaba llorando ya podía respirar. Lo siguieron revisando para ver si tenía algún tipo de defectos. 

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos y el doctor salió del cuarto hasta donde Goku esperaba. 

-Señor..... su hijo nació ¿Quiere verlo? 

-Claro que sí....... 

-Pero tendrá que verlo desde afuera ya que está en el cunero. 

-¿Qué? ¡Bueno, como sea! 

-¿O quiere cargarlo? 

-No........ quiero esperar a que Milk despierte ¿O ya lo vio? 

-No todavía no...... la anestesia dura como siete horas....... más o menos se despertará en unas dos....... 

-Esperaré....... 

Goku entró al cuarto donde se encontraba durmiendo profundamente Milk. Tomó su mano y la acarició. Arrimó una silla y puso su cabeza cerca de la mano de su esposa para luego quedarse dormido. 

Pasó el tiempo y Milk despertó asustada. 

-¿Acaso fue un sueño? 

Volteó para todas partes y en una de esas vio a Goku dormido junto a ella. Trató de acariciarlo pero se sentía muy débil. 

En eso llegó una enfermera y vio que Milk estaba despierta y llamó al doctor. Cuando éste llego, la felicitó. 

-Señora..... su hijo nació....... bueno está en buenas condiciones 

-¿En serio? ¿Y sobre el....... cordón umbilical? 

-Bien le voy a decir lo que pasó, pero le advierto que no quiero que se altere ya que analizamos al niño y esta en perfectas condiciones. 

-Esta bien..... 

El doctor los puso al tanto de todo, mientras que daba la orden de traer al nuevo bebé. Como cualquier madre, se alarmó Milk un poco pero cuando vio a su hijo normal como los que siempre había visto, sonrió satisfecha. Los dejaron solos a los tres y Milk empezó a ponerle nombres 

-bueno ahora....... corazoncito... te llamarás........... Einstein..... sí Albert Einstein........ 

Goku se le quedó viendo algo raro. 

-¿Albert qué? 

-¡Qué, no te gusta mi nombre, entonces dime uno TÚ!. Dijo Milk furiosa. 

-Pues........ el único que se me viene a la mente es Gohan..... como mi abuelo........ 

Entonces el pequeño volteó a ver a su papá feliz. Milk se dio cuenta de eso y quiso comprobar si era por el nombre 

-¡Einstein! 

El niño no hacía caso así que dijo otro nombre 

-Albert 

Tampoco respondió, así que nombró el que su fiel esposo recomendó. 

-¿Gohan....? 

Y el pequeño volteó a verla feliz y contento. Entonces entendió que ese era el nombre perfecto. 

-Bien...... te llamarás Gohan...... 

El niño la vio mucho más feliz y contento. Mientras que Goku se les acercaba. Cuando los tres se encontraban juntos, el bebé 'Gohan' les sonrió.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Terminada el 27 de Julio de 2001 a las 4:03am. Oops! Creo que no tenía nada que hacer. Espero que les haya gustado y grax por leerla. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
